


SPN s9 ep6 : Deleted Scene

by deancas_ship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Kids, Cute, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Dean and Kids, DeanCas - Freeform, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Season/Series 09, Spn 9x06, Temporarily Human Castiel, cas is learning, dean and babies, dean helps cas, dean plays with a baby, dean takes care of a baby, destiel season 9, spn s9ep6 deleted scene, supernatural season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_ship/pseuds/deancas_ship
Summary: Deleted scene that I wrote for 9x06.It happens just after Castiel kills Ephraim (the angel) and before Nora comes back home, or more precisely, before Dean and Castiel leave Nora’s house.I had this idea when Castiel mentioned that he was worried but his friend (Dean) told him that all Tanya needed was some acetaminophen.And as we all know, Dean is the best with babies !





	SPN s9 ep6 : Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for so long that I thought it would be a good idea to write it XD
> 
> I love writing Dean with kids/babies... <3

Ephraim approaches his hand from Castiel’s head, making his forehead glow pink. But at the same moment, Dean throws the angel blade across the room, and Castiel catches it. He stabs Ephraim, letting the angel’s grace light up the room. Ephraim finally falls dead on the floor, as Dean and Castiel exchange a look. Dean pushes himself on his elbow.

 

“You okay ?”, he asks to his friend.

 

Castiel nods.

 

“But she’s not.”, he says.

 

Dean raises his eyebrows.

 

“Who ? Nora ? She got hurt before I arrived ?”, he asks, suddenly worried that Ephraim ruined Castiel’s date.

 

Castiel shakes his head.

 

“No, Tanya. Nora’s daughter.”, he explains, showing the cradle with a movement of his head.

 

“Daughter ? What ?”, asks Dean, confused, suddenly getting up and heading to the cradle.

He then looks down to discover the baby girl, staring at him with big eyes. She stopped crying when Ephraim showed up at the door and she had been silent all this time.

 

“Oh, hey there.”, says Dean with a smile as he waves at the baby.

 

Castiel watches him, still on the floor, exhausted. He waits for Dean to turn back to him.

 

“But wait, where is Nora ? What does that mean ?”, asks Dean, frowning in confusion at Castiel.

 

Castiel rolls his eyes and finally gets up. He joins Dean next to the cradle and looks down at Tanya as he explains.

 

“I thought Nora invited me to go on a date. But she actually had a date with another man and… she needed a babysitter.”, he says.

 

Dean stares at him with a surprised face for a second before laughing at him.

 

“Haha, she wanted you to play the babysitter ! That’s too bad man…”, he mocks him.

 

He then slaps his friend’s arm and laugh a little more.

 

“Hey, where is the pizza man ?”, he asks, all excited at his own joke.

 

But Castiel doesn’t laugh. He looks at him and rolls his eyes. Dean slaps his arm again.

 

“Oh, come on Cas ! You have to admit, that one was funny !”, he says, slowly calming down.

 

“No…”, mumbles Castiel, looking back at Tanya, but still hiding a small smile.

 

Dean finally stops laughing when Tanya suddenly cries again.

 

“Dean, I’m worried. She’s very hot and she keeps crying.”, says Castiel, looking back at Dean, looking for help.

 

Dean stares at him, before looking at the baby and finally taking her in his arms, rocking her slightly.

 

“Hey shttt, what’s wrong sweetie ?”, he asks to the baby, wincing when she doesn’t calm down but cries louder instead.

 

“Maybe we should take her to the hospital.”, suggests Castiel, biting his lips.

 

Dean looks at him, as if he just said something really stupid, still rocking the baby in his arms.

 

“Wow, relax Cas. She’s probably just growing her teeth or something. For now, we could just try to give her some paracetamol, and we will see if she gets better.”, says Dean.

 

“Paracetamol ?”, asks Castiel, tilting his head as he looks at Dean, confused.

 

“Yeah, where is the bathroom ?”, asks Dean.

 

“Just down the hall.”, answers Castiel, pointing at the hall.

 

“Great. Follow me.”, says Dean with a smile, heading to the hall, still rocking a crying baby.

 

During the walk the to bathroom, he whispers some comforting words to Tanya, trying to calm her down. Castiel follows him, watching everything he does. Dean looks like he knows a thing or two about babies.

 

When they arrive in the bathroom, Dean turns on the light and head to the medicine cabinet. He doesn’t know the house, but this is usually where the medicines are hidden in a house. So he opens it and scans the content.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you Tanya. You’ll feel better soon.”, he whispers to the baby, who has started to calm down a little as Dean rocks her in his arms, “Ah ! Found it.”, exclaims Dean, suddenly shaking a box under Castiel’s nose.

 

Castiel takes the box and reads the label.

 

“Acetaminophen ?”, he asks, looking back at Dean.

 

Dean nods.

 

“Hmm, this is magic, you’ll see.”, he says, winking at his friend.

 

Castiel hands him back the box once Dean installed Tanya on the changing table. He watches Dean taking a suppository out of the box and undressing the baby.

 

“Oh well, that baby also needs a change…”, he says to Tanya, tickling her belly.

 

Castiel tilts his head. Dean grabs a diaper on the shelf and prepares everything. He then takes the suppository back in his hand and looks at the baby.

 

“I’m sorry sweetie. This isn’t gonna be enjoyable…”, he says with an apologetical face.

 

Castiel frowns, confused. Why wouldn’t that be pleasant ? It is supposed to make her feel better. He understands why, though, when the baby starts crying again after Dean did what he had to do, making Castiel wince with horror.

 

“This is torture.”, he comments.

Dean chuckles and winces too.

 

“Yeah, but it’s a bad for a good.”, he says.

 

Once he’s done with the diaper, he buttons up her pajamas and tickles her belly while smiling and laughing, under the attentive and confused eyes of Castiel. Dean finally manages to calm the baby girl down and tickles her one more time to make her laugh.

 

“Well, now all we have to do is wait for the paracetamol to operate.”, he then says, taking the baby in his arms and looking at Castiel.

 

The ex-angel stares at him with admiration.

 

“How do you know all that ?”, he asks, curious.

 

Dean shrugs.

 

“I took care of Sammy, remember ?”, says Dean with a smile.

 

“Oh, yes of course… But you remember how to take care of a baby even after all this time ?”, asks Castiel, following Dean as he gets out of the room, heading back to the living room.

 

“Yeah, it’s like riding a bike !”, answers Dean.

 

“I don’t know how to ride a bike…”, mumbles Castiel.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and chuckles. In his arms, Tanya is trying to catch his nose with her tiny hands.

 

“Hey, that’s my nose…”, he mumbles, tickling Tanya’s belly to make her stop. She laughs and unintentionally slaps his face as she tries to escape the tickling, “Ouch !”, he adds.

 

Castiel watches them having a battle of tickling and slapping for a minute. He bites his lips to not laugh.

 

“She’s adorable.”, finally says Dean, turning back to Castiel, a big smile on his face.

 

“She just slapped your face about ten times…”, says Castiel.

 

Dean chuckles.

 

“That’s what I said, adorable.”, he says, tickling her nose.

 

Castiel bites his lips again and looks away. He suddenly notices Ephraim’s body, still on the floor.

 

“Hum, Dean ? Maybe we should take care of that…”, says Castiel, pointing at the body on the floor.

 

Dean looks away from the baby and stops smiling.

 

“Yeah… Take her, I’ll take care of that.”, he says, handing Tanya to Castiel.

 

“What are you going to do ?”, asks Castiel.

 

“I’m gonna put it in my trunk and I’m gonna burn the body later.”, answers Dean, alreading putting the body on his shoulders, “I’m coming back.”, he says, winking at Tanya.

 

Castiel watches Dean leave the house. But Tanya apparently already misses Dean because she starts crying again, trying to catch Dean’s shadow with her tiny hands. Castiel rocks her, trying to calm her down, unsuccessfully.

 

“Shhttt, Dean is coming back in a minute.”, he says, staring at the door, as if doing that would make Dean come back faster.

 

After five minutes of rocking the baby girl in her arms and trying to give her her plush and toys, but only calming her down a few seconds each time, the door finally opens again on Dean.

 

“Dean ! She won’t stop crying.”, calls Castiel, desperate.

 

Dean runs to them, already opening his arms so Castiel can give her back to him.

 

“Aww you missed me ?”, he asks to the baby girl, who almost immediately stops crying.

 

Castiel pouts when he sees that she doesn’t cry in Dean’s arms.

 

“Apparently she likes me better…”, Dean says to his friend, with a smug face and a shrug.

 

“Or maybe she’s just tired. She should be sleeping. It’s late.”, replies Castiel.

 

Dean doesn’t even look at him, too busy to steal Tanya’s plush from her to make her laugh.

 

“Nah, look at her, she wants to play.”, he says, as Tanya tries to grab her plush and Dean’s nose too.

 

“But Dean, Nora said-”, begins Castiel, starting to worry about what Nora could think about him if she found her daughter still up at such a time.

 

“Relax Cas, we can play a little, right ?”, says Dean looking at Castiel with a pleading pout.

 

Seeing this, Castiel can’t say no. He just rolls his eyes and sighs.

 

“Fine, but not too long.”, he says.

 

“Okay…”, says Dean, already sitting down on a pink blanket and gathering toys from all around the room.

 

He places Tanya in his lap, and gives her a rattle, that she immediately shakes to make some noise. Dean then takes an interactive toy and starts pressing the buttons on it to make some animal noises, to get Tanya’s attention.

 

Castiel hesitates for a moment but when Dean looks at him with a smile, he finally sits down with them. But when he takes support on his hands to sit more comfortably, he winces and lets out a cry of pain.

 

“Cas ?”, suddenly calls Dean, looking up worried.

 

Castiel totally forgot that he cut his hand in order to draw a sigil. And he also forgot that Ephraim almost broke his bones a few minutes ago. He looks down at his hand to see that the wound that had stopped bleeding just started to bleed again.

 

“My hand, it hurts.”, he says, looking up to Dean with a pain wince.

 

“Ah, watch over Tanya for a minute. I saw bandages and antiseptic in the medicine cabinet.”, says Dean, handing Tanya to his friend, who takes her in his unharmed arm.

 

Dean comes back a minute later with everything he needs to play the nurse. He lays the baby down on the blanket, so it will be easier to take care of his friend. He then takes Castiel’s harmed hand and examines it. Castiel watches him preparing the antiseptic bottle, a little scared.

 

“What are you going to do ?”, he asks to the hunter.

 

“What is necessary.”, answers Dean, “Ready ?”, he then asks, looking into Castiel’s eyes.

 

“Uh…”

 

“It may sting a bit.”, warns Dean, before pouring antiseptic on his friend’s hand.

 

Castiel is surprised by the sensation and jumps from where he’s sitting, biting his lips to not scream.

 

“I told you.”, says Dean with a chuckle.

 

He looks at Castiel, who is still biting his lips, refraining the tears to fall down, glaring at the hunter. Dean laughs when he sees that. And Tanya lets out a little noise too.

 

“Ah, she’s making fun of you…”, comments Dean, looking away from Castiel to avoid the lightning in his blue eyes.

 

Dean then stops laughing and grabs the bandages to wrap Castiel’s hand in it. He does that very carefully, avoiding the sensible parts of the wound. When he’s done, he looks up at his friend and smiles.

 

“Better ?”, he asks.

 

Castiel nods but doesn’t say anything. It’s still stings and it’s very unpleasant.

 

After that he went to the bathroom to put everything back in the medicine closet, Dean comes back and sits next to the baby girl checking if she is getting less hot and if she feels better. And it turns out she is.

 

“Hey, you see ? She’s already feeling better.”, he says, punching Castiel’s arm, “Told you it would be magic !”, he adds with a smile.

 

Castiel rubs his arm where Dean just hit him, but smiles. He’s happy that Tanya is getting well. And he’s happy that Dean is here to help him. He was not ready to take care of a baby.

 

They spend the next hour playing with Tanya, Dean making her laugh all the time, under the tender eyes of the ex-angel.

 

**********

 

“Steve ?”, calls Nora, opening the front door, “I’m sorry, I turned off my phone and I got your message late.”, she continues.

 

She enters the room and spots Dean on the floor, playing with her daughter. But she only sees his back.

 

“Steve, who is that ?”, she asks, pointing at Dean, a worried and confused look on the face.

 

Dean turns a little and he and Castiel both look up at Nora. Dean opens his mouth but doesn’t say anything.

 

“Oh, that’s your friend who visited you at work today.”, she says when she recognizes Dean, letting out a sigh of relief.

 

Dean nods and smiles awkwardly.

 

Castiel glances at Dean before looking at Nora.

 

“Yes… Hum, I’m sorry that I let him in without your permission but… I had a little problem and… he helped me.”, explains Castiel, feeling bad for letting in a stranger in her house.

 

Dean clears his throat and gets up, after making sure that Tanya was safe on the floor. He touches her nose and smiles at her to say goodbye, making the baby laugh. He turns to Castiel and points at the door.

 

“I’ll uh… Wait for you in the car.”, he says.

 

Castiel nods. Dean then heads to the entrance door, waving at Nora.

 

“Bye Madam.”, he says before glancing one last time at Castiel and disappearing behind the door.

 

Nora watches him leave and turns back to Castiel, still on the floor, next to Tanya.

 

“I got your message. Is Tanya okay ?”, she asks, suddenly worried again.

 

Castiel nods.

 

“Yes. Yes she is. It wasn’t that bad after all.”, he answers, with a shy smile.

 

She then notices Castiel’s hand, covered with bandages.

 

“Oh my God. Are you okay ?”, she asks.

 

Castiel looks down at his hand and nods.

 

“Oh, yes. Don’t worry. It’s nothing.”, he answers.

 

Nora frowns at him, not believing that it’s  _ nothing _ . But she doesn’t add anything. She puts down her stuff and takes Tanya in her arms.

 

“My poor baby. You’re lucky Steve was here. He’s a real angel…”, she says to her daughter, placing a kiss on her forehead, before putting her back in bed.

 

Castiel pinches his lips at that comment and gets up, waiting that she turns back to him.

 

“Thank you.”, she says with a smile.

 

Castiel shrugs as if to say that it was nothing, while Nora puts Tanya in her bed.

 

“I’ll accompany you to the door.”, she adds, waving in the door’s direction.

 

Castiel walks before her, opening the door, followed by Nora. He then turns to her with an apologetical face.

 

“I’m.... sorry. I overreacted. My friend gave me a tip. A low dose of acetaminophen brought the fever right down.”

 

“Oh, that's okay. Date was a bust anyway.”, she pauses before speaking again, “Steve ?”, Castiel turns back to her, “The part of you that overreacted, that cares so much ? That's what makes you special.”, she adds with a smile.

 

Castiel stares at her for a few seconds, before turning back and heading to the Impala. When he opens the door, Dean looks at him.

 

“Where to, Cas ?”, he asks.

 

Castiel looks at him, exhausted, and quickly looks away. He doesn’t answer. He just takes place in the car, followed by Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like this Deleted Scene ?  
> A comment would help me ;)
> 
> I hope I didn't make too many mistakes because I have to say that I didn't read it more than once... :/
> 
> \------------  
> To be honest, I'm very disapointed in how it turned out... I tried to express the images I had in my (tortured) mind but I couldn't do it like I wanted and I hate that !!
> 
> Maybe I'll try to re write it one day. =)


End file.
